To Catch a King
by ElyMorgaine
Summary: 17 year old Light Yagami is the current king of the criminal underworld. L Lawliet, an adversary and fan of his work, goes undercover to find out who the criminal overlord 'Machiavelli' is and just how he is killing his victims. Warnings: SLASH (mostly pre-slash), omniscient POV and violence.


**This idea came to me after I re-read 'The Final Problem' by Arthur Conan Doyle. I just love how Moriarty snuck up on Sherlock without him noticing and when he finally does notice, it ends in tragedy (?). So I've made Light sort of 'Moriarty-ish' and L is still L (because let's face it, he basically is Sherlock Holmes). Updates may be slow (I'm writing my Harry Potter/Supernatural fic and my original story in the meantime, whilst juggling university), but I will try to continue this and make sure it's not another abandoned plot bunny. It is un-beta'd so far, but I'm hoping that it's not riddled with mistakes and that I'm competent enough. Enjoy :).  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in any shape or form. I just like to write about the characters from time to time.**

* * *

**To Catch a King  
**

_17yr old Light Yagami is the current king of the criminal underworld. L Lawliet, an adversary and fan of his work goes undercover to find out who the criminal overlord 'Machiavelli' is and just how he is killing his victims._

Her moans were not arousing. They were distracting to his thought process, an unnecessary burden. Since the notebook fell into his custody, Light's thoughts hadn't revolved around much else. He already had leverage over his competition and enemies, but the notebook was a major boon in his line of work. Even as the criminal overlord, 'Machiavelli', he still ran into trouble when it came to disposing his enemies swiftly. But none of it mattered, as he now possessed the power to kill just by knowing his victim's name and face. He couldn't stop the dark smirk forming on his lips.

"There we go, I was beginning to think that you weren't enjoying this, Light." She said as she continued to bob up and down on his member.

Stupid girl, he thought as he guided her head down further, willing her to shut up. The girl had always craved for his attention before, but it was when she found out that Light was the same 'Machiavelli' who was responsible for murdering her parents killer, she became way too attached. Misa Amane was now like his shadow. On some days her presence was useful. Sex was one of the many ways Light liked to relieve tension with, it cleared his head. She was more than useful when it came to this task. It was when the girl opened her mouth that caused problems for him. She talked too much. It was beyond frustrating, yet he put up with it. Misa was not like other girls. She obeyed his every command, she worshiped him, she would kill for him. There was nothing more Light wanted from a person, maybe if she had an ounce of intelligence, he could fall for her. Could.

Misa's preference for submission coincided with his own desire to acquire power. He considered himself to be something akin to a megalomaniac. Power was something her craved and he knew that one didn't gain such a thing overnight.

At the age of 13, he began to build his empire by recruiting others who lusted for power and using his god-given intelligence. He was a genius, a prodigy. Gifts like that couldn't go to waste, so he used them to get him the power he sought so badly and became the man he was today. Men thrice his age would cower in front of him- out of respect, not fear. He preferred to think that he had earned their respect, over them fearing what he could do to their families or themselves. How can one not respect a self-made man like him?

"Light! My mouth is beginning to hurt! Aren't you close yet?" Misa asked petulantly.

Others would have their throats slit for such impertinence, but not Misa- it would be hard to replace her. He lifted the girl's head from her position and zipped himself back up. Misa's yammering was not helping him think about the incredible powers of the Death Note, he needed silence.

"Leave." He glared darkly at her.

"Okay, Light." Misa grabbed her clothes and scrambled out of his chambers. She knew the boy well enough to know when he wanted to be alone.

As soon as the girl left him, there was a knock at his door.

"Sir, I have word from one of our spies in Tabaki's squadron." A muffled voice said from behind the door.

"Enter, Obashi." Light drawled lazily. It was almost as if the gods didn't want him to have to alone to ponder over his new possession.

A tall man with dark hair came through the open door, baring papers.

"These contain the plans for the hit. They believe they would be able identify you during your journey to Okinawa through the descriptions Takada gave them." Obashi said hesitantly, knowing that the mention of his ex would aggravate him.

Kiyomi Takada was a sensitive subject for Light. What happened with her added to his already large list of reasons why he didn't like relationships. Takada was his girlfriend from the ages of fifteen to sixteen. He genuinely liked her, she wasn't like most of the girls he knew, she was not an annoying, air-head like Misa anyway. However, she did have a side to her which had caused more problems for Light than he would like to share. She was extremely possessive. If he was seen talking to another girl, she would blow things out of proportion. Takada was a time-bomb which was begging to go off.

It was when she took her jealousy to another level and stalked Light on his way to a disclosed location one night, when things took a turn for the worse. He was on his way to a business meeting to meet with a potential partner, but he had no plans of making the deal. Light's plan was to get rid of the competition, he was going to kill the man. He worked alone, no one was allowed to share his status. The man wouldn't understand that fact, so Light had to take care of business the only way he knew how,

And that was what Takada saw. The bullet from Light's gun pushing through a man's cranium and his indifference to it all. It was if he didn't care that he took a life. She watched as he flipped open his mobile and talked to someone on the other end of the line. She only made out the phrases, 'mess to clean up' and 'get here now', but it was enough for her to know that it wasn't the first time Light had done something like this. After that incident, she made her way to the police to make a statement, but she never got to place it. One of Tabaki's men happened to be a police officer who had infiltrated the ranks so he could get his fellow criminals off more easily. Takada told her story to him and described Light to him. She also agreed to meet with a 'higher ranking officer' to discuss the matter further. Since then she had found out about the true nature of the organisation she gave her statement to, yet she continued to work with them. She seemed to think that Light was still, somehow worse than the people she now worked with. Light couldn't fathom why, but what he did know was that she would no longer be around to share anymore of his private details. He could get to her now- and his enemies.

"Thank you Obashi for this information, but I think I have a way to take care of matters more efficiently now." He smiled inwardly. "You're now dismissed."

With those words, he hungrily pulled out the notebook and began to write the name of a girl he used to know.

"Goodbye, Takada."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx-

"L, it seems as though he's attacked again." The elderly man said. "This time it's a female named Kiyomi Takada. She worked for Tabaki, but it seems like she had no real skill. It doesn't make sense why he would hire someone who was relatively basic." He explained

"Pull up everything you can about this girl Watari, there's a good chance she knows Machiavelli personally. It would explain Tabaki's reason for hiring her more rationally than any other explanation I can think of at the moment." L replied in a hurried tone as he looked through his files.

He had been chasing the criminal mastermind, Machiavelli for nearly a year now and pinpointed his movements to Tokyo. Sadly, L hadn't progressed much further than that, even-though Machiavelli was the only thing that had his attention. All other cases were obsolete to him. When he discovered that someone was controlling the criminal underworld from the side-lines, L couldn't help but marvel at the discovery. For one person to control an industry such as the criminal underworld with no worthy competitors, they had to be somewhat a genius. From his year-long research surrounding Machiavelli, he found that it was not enough to sustain his obsession. No, what he needed was direct contact. The case was moving nowhere fast and he needed progress. He needed to meet the one who had been able to elude him for so long, the one who he was in awe of, he just didn't know how- until now. Takada's death would help him achieve contact more easily, and uncover his true identity. All he had to do was find out who her nearest and dearest were and eliminate the people Machiavelli couldn't possibly be. Even after this though, L knew that he would still be left with a number of suspects. This was why he needed to get closer.

"Watari, I have a plan. I'm going to need a gun."


End file.
